


Smoke and Mirrors

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is like 16 in this, Bill is obsessed with Dipper, Bill loves Dipper very much, Blood, Creepy, Creepy Bill Cipher, Dark, Dipcifica is mentioned, Dipper is 13, Kinda Yandere Bill Cipher, M/M, Poor Dipper, Probably to much, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill loves Dipper very much, He would do anything for him and he means everything that includes removing the obstacles in his way to Dipper's heart, Dipper would eventually forgive him,Because Dipper loved him just as much... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy this little one shot I did for you guys.

Everything was silent in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Everything except for the loud laughter and cries for help that came from Deep in the forest. Those voices belonged to three teenagers. The one laughing was named Bill Cipher and the other ones who were crying were Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest. 

Bill Cipher grinned and laughed loudly while being in the middle of the chaos.He slowly step by step moved closer to Dipper, His sky blue eyes were filled with Insanity. "Do you like what I did for you Pinetree? This is all for you."Bill asked Dipper as he stood infront of him. 

Dipper ignored Bill and gave his attention to Pacifica." Pacifica!" Dipper shouted to his girlfriend who was tied up and bloody infront of him. Her once beautiful pale face was covered with scars and she had few of her bones broken as well.

This gesture enraged Bill, He kicked Pacifica in the stomach and then turned his attention back to Dipper. Bill smiled at Dipper and kneeled down infront of Dipper, He took Dipper's chin between his fingers forcing his chocolate brown eyes meet with his sky blue ones. "Dipper~, You know that I am doing this all for us,There is no need to be scared,This game will be over soon enough." 

Bill kissed Dipper's forehead, He squeezed Dipper's arms as he smiled, which he thought was a gentle smile towards Dipper but in the end made Dipper even more afraid. "Dipper, Do you remember when we agreed to get married when we were smaller, You  _pinkie promised_ to me. But then _she_  came and tried to steal your love,Don't you see that after she will be gone then everything will be just like it was before and we can Finally be together."

Dipper whimpered and tried To make Bill let go of his hand, He glared at Bill and said. "This isn't the right thing to do Bill, You've gone Insane, Let her go right now!"

Bill, despite Dipper's glaring continued smiling at him, He stood up and walked over to Pacifica. He took her by her hair and brought her head up to his level, He put a knife on Pacifica's neck, He grinned at Dipper as he said. "Isn't she beautiful Pinetree? She would be even more beautiful covered in blood, Wouldn't you agree? Just one swift move and then Oopsie doopsie she would be dead, I'll give you one last choice either you choose me and I will let her go or you will choose  _her_ and well then Hehehee you know what will happen." 

Dipper's eyes widened with horror, He put put on his best fake smile as he said. "I choose you Bill, I love you so much, just please let her go."

Bill's eyes beamed with happiness, He giggled and  smiled brightly. "I knew you love me Pinetree and so I just know that you will forgive me this." 

And before Dipper had the change to ask Bill What did he Meant, Then Bill had already Sliced Pacifica's neck open, Blood poured everywhere, On Bill and and On Dipper. Bill was laughing like crazy, He let Pacifica's dead body fall to the ground, He skipped over to Dipper and hugged him tightly.

"She's finally dead Pinetree, Now we can finally be together forever and ever." Bill kissed Dipper's forehead as he kept hugging him.

Dipper cried and pushed Bill away from him, He ran to Pacifica's dead body, He fell to his knees and hugged her tightly. 

Bill sighed in annoyance and quickly lunged on top of Dipper, He seductively licked the shell of Dipper's ear and whispered into it. "I love you Pinetree, I know you love me to and after tonight we'll be one for now and forever." 

Dipper whimpered and pushed Bill away from him,He stood up and started running away.Bill sighed and easily catched up with him,He jumped on top of Dipper and quickly took out handcuffs from his pocket and with inhuman speed he had Handcuffed Dipper's arms together. Bill kissed Dipper's cheek and smiled brightly. "You know I hate playing these games Pinetree, Because you're simply driving me insane."

Dipper continued crying, He said nothing as he lowered his head, not daring to look at Bill. Bill growled and grabbed Dipper by the hair, Forcing their eyes to meet. "Stop crying! Surely she couldn't mean that much to you, Let me give you my Love, I'll give you my body and soul and if you still won't accept it then you  _will regret it."_

Bill started removing Dipper's pants and underwear and despite Dipper's fighting he managed to get them off surprisingly fast,He leaned down close to Dipper,He licked all of his tears away. "I love you so much Pinetree and after this you belong to me both in body and soul and nothing can take that away from us."

And with that said Bill stole the last thing Dipper had left besides his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment it always makes me happy to see you guys liking my stories.


End file.
